A conventional electrical switching apparatus in one known form comprises an electromagnetically actuable device having a magnetic core proximate an armature. Typically, a coil is electrically energized to draw the armature to the magnetic core. The electromagnetically actuated device may be a control relay, a contactor, a motor starter and the like. The armature is operatively associated with a moveable device such as an actuator. With an electrical switching apparatus, the actuator operates a contact assembly.
The electrical coil is typically rated for a select voltage. This requires having distinct coils for different voltage ratings. Certain electrical switching apparatus include dual voltage coils. For example, the coil might have two windings each rated at 120 volts. Commonly, wires are used for selectively connecting the terminals in series or parallel connection to provide 240 volt operation or 120 volt operation. Select electrical switching apparatus use jumpers for connections between winding terminals. The coil is typically secured in place using screws or spring clips, or the like.
With conventional electrical switching apparatus, as described, substantial numbers of parts might be required to satisfy all of the different variations. Also, the various screws and jumpers, and the like, can be misplaced during installation or repair.
The present invention is directed to improvements in electromechanical devices.